(Sonic OC's) La Despedida (Zukaru x Hikari) (Prólogo ZuKuMaHi!)
by Zukaru Ryusei
Summary: One Shot de mi OC con el OC de una "Amiga"...


"La despedida (Zukaru x Hikari)" One Shot by R.S Zukaru.

Eran aproximadamente las 10:30 am de un Viernes. Era un dia frío como todos, el timbre habia sonado indicando que el receso había culminado y ya era hora de que regresáramos a clases. Como siempre, me le acerque a Hikari, quien hoy había llegado con un animo diferente, mucho mas apagado y casi no dirigía ni la palabra.

Zukaru: Hey, que te sucede hoy?

Hikari: Nada, solo dejame en paz… (Luego de eso tan solo me dio la espalda).

Zukaru: En serio? Por que esa no es la Hikari que al menos yo conozco.

Hikari: Pues sigo siendo yo, ahora solamente callate y camina.

Zukaru: Anda, dime! Hoy te visitó "Andrés", cierto?

Hikari: No tiene nada que ver con "Andrés", Ok? (Obviamente, yo no le creía).

Hikari se sentó esta vez de primera en la fila, no como todos los días, debido a que ella y yo solíamos sentarnos en la ultima fila para charlar. Ella presentaba una mirada de tristeza y cuando no estabamos tomando apuntes de la clase, ella simplemente se miraba la mano por alguna extraña razón. Yo por otra parte, me senté al lado de Mariko en donde Hikari y yo solíamos sentarnos juntos, preocupado por la situación de Hikari, le pregunté a mi Amigo.

Zukaru: Eh, Mariko! Sabes que le sucede hoy a Hikari?.

Mariko: Que acaso no te enteraste?.

Zukaru: Enterarme de que?.

Mariko: Ayer la madre de Hikari vino a pedir sus notas, y parece ser….

Zukaru: Parece ser que?.

Mariko: ….. Parece ser, que Hikari podría…..

Zukaru: No hagas esas pausas suspensivas, que me desesperas mierda!.

Mariko: Ok ya, voy a decirtelo sin protocolo…. Hikari no pasará este año, y a parte de eso, ella podria volver a Kyoto con su Padre.

Zukaru: Bueno… Eso es bueno, no? Hikari ama a su Padre y daría lo que fuese por estar con él, y por lo de las notas… Por algo existe reparación, no?. (En ese momento, mi corazón comenzo a latir como si hubiese visto un fantasma).

Mariko: Anda, tu mas que nadie sabes que ella no seria capáz de reparar las 4 materias, o si?. Además, ella no sería capáz de irse, menos ahora cuando tu y ella…

Zukaru: Yo y ella que?

Mariko: El caso es este, ella no quiere irse por ti, Ryusei!

En ese momento, sentí que una parte de mi me pedía a gritos que no la dejase ir, pero ya era inevitable, el destino nos unió una vez y puede separarnos, asi que por mucho que quisiera ya no podía hacer nada….

Eran las 4:30 pm del mismo día, como siempre me coloqué mi camisa Gris, la cual siempre venía acompañada de mi Collar de un Hexagrama Unicursal y mis pantalones Verde Militar. Me dirijí al centro de Akihabara a comprar (Como siempre) Alguna estupidéz relacionada con Anime o algun Juego para mi P.C para jugarlo Online, sin embargo, de nuevo el destino se cruzó conmigo cuando entrando a un Centro Comercial, encontre a Hikari hablando por telefono con el que me suponía era su padre.

Hikari: Si, me lo advertiste, lo se. Pero… Lo se, me tendre que atener a las consecuencias… Pasado mañana? Esta bien… Yo también, adios.

No habia forma de expresar la tristeza que sentía Hikari en ese momento, yo también sentí algo de lastima por ella. Y no solo por ella, sino por mí, ya que ella ha sido la unica amiga que me ha entendido y me ha brindado su apoyo en las buenas y en las malas, no podría soportar que Hikari se marchara de Akiba, y mucho menos con ese remordimiento de nunca haberle confesado mis sentimientos hacia ella. Así que en vez de quedarme mirando como mi "Alma Gemela" se secaba las lagrimas, me dirigí sigilosamente hacia ella por la espalda para hablarle.

Zukaru: ¿No has vuelto ha salir sola?

Hikari: Ah! Zukaru, que haces aquí… *Baja la Cabeza*

Zukaru: Que mas podría hacer un Otaku en el Centro Comercial mas grande de Akiba?

Hikari: Cierto…

Zukaru: Te noto muy deprimida, anda dime que te pasa!

Hikari: Ya te he dicho que no me sucede nada!

Zukaru: Por favor Taiyou Hikari, te conozco como si yo mismo te hubiese dado a Luz!

Hikari: No quiero hablar de eso….

Zukaru: Tiene que ver con las notas, cierto?

Hikari: Asi que ya lo sabes…

Zukaru: Anda, no te desanimes! Aun tienes oportunidad de...

Hikari: No habra oportunidad de nada… El domingo mismo me regreso a Kyoto.

Zukaru: Claro que si! Si tan solo convences a tu padre.

Hikari: Como si fuera facil…

El silencio reinó en el lugar durante unos 10 segundos…

Zukaru: Pero no cuesta nada soñar… Verdad?.

Hikari: Mi sueño era quedarme aquí, junto a ti… Y los demás! Pero, esos sueños no eran mas que ilusiones sin sentido alguno…

Zukaru: No te desanimes, yo se que si te lo propones, puedes!.

Hikari: Zukaru, agradezco que me motives pero… Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Zukaru: Claro que si la hay, solo hay que convencerse que podemos realizar todo lo que este a nuestro alcance, y así lograr todo lo que queramos!

Hikari: Las notas no tienen nada que ver en esto….

Zukaru: Entonces que es…?

Hikari: Es… No, eres tú.

Zukaru: Yo, por que?.

Hikari: Mis padres no quieren que esté cerca de ti por que creen que si estas cerca de mí…

Zukaru: Oye, pero solo somos amigos!.

Hikari: Entiendelo, desde aquella vez que nos escapamos tanto como mi madre como mi padre han tenido un mal concepto de ti. Y creen que si llegásemos a ser mas que amigos…

Zukaru: (…)

Hikari: Ya ves? Entonces lo mejor será que para no entrar en un remordimento de conciencia, dejemos todo hasta aquí. Nuestra amistad, olvidar esos momentos donde estuvimos cerca de… Ya sabes, lo que empieza con B.

Zukaru: Osea que, aquí acaba nuestra amistad?

Hikari: Sí, aquí y ahora.

Hikari se marchó, dejando atrás todo lo que alguna vez pensamos que era nuestro destino. Yo por mi parte regresé a mi casa cabizbajo y con una cara larga con lagrimas que casi empezaban a brotar de mis ojos.

Al día siguiente estubo lloviendo mucho, pero no evitó que siguiera normalmente con mis actividades del día a día. Encendí la tele para ver la serie _Ressha Sentai ToQGer_ y así olvidar lo que pasó ayer. Pero era imposible, por mucho que tratara las palabras de Hikari habian golpeado fuertemente mi corazón, dejando una herida casi incurable. Así que tomé mi Sudadera Naranja y salí a la calle, tal vez a jugar _Yu-Gi-Oh! _En alguna tienda de Cartas, o a un Cosplay Café a tomar algo, pero nada de eso ocurrió, ya que el destino nuevamente hizo que Hikari y yo nos cruzaramos de nuevo.

Zukaru: Por que estas aquí parada bajo la lluvia?

Hikari: Me ayuda a olvidar el pasado…

Zukaru: Por que lo quieres olvidar?

Hikari: No lo se, por que tu lo quieres recordar?

Zukaru: Por que no quiero dejar atrás todo lo que alguna vez, pense que iba a cosechar.

Hikari: Todo eso va a ser en vano.

Zukaru: No, no lo va a ser. Si hubiese sido en vano, crees que hubiesemos llegado al futuro?

Hikari: El futuro es solo una vaga expresión de los errores que cometimos en el pasado.

Zukaru: Crees que sin esos errores no hubiesemos aprendido a ser mejores?

Hikari se quedó en silencio por uno segundos…

Hikari: Tienes toda la razon…

Luego de eso, me quite mi Sudadera y se la puse a Hikari. La abrazé (Amistosamente) y comenzamos a hablar…

Zukaru: Hikari… Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Hikari: Dime?

Zukaru: Quieres intentarlo?

Ella se queda en silecio unos segundos.

Hikari: Intertar…. Qué exactamente?

Zukaru: Ya sabes, lo que empieza con… B.

Hikari: Ah, eso! Pues…

Zukaru: (Anda, di que si!)

Hikari: S-Si tu quieres, yo quiero!

En ese momento, tomé a Hikari de las manos, y sin mediar palabra alguna la besé en los labios tal y como pasaría en cualquier anime Shoujo. Aquel legendario beso bajo la lluvia que aparecia en mas de 200 animes al fin me ocurrio a mi en la vida real. Luego de ello, nos regresamos cada quien a nuestras casas…

El día que yo temía habia llegado, Hikari estaba en el aeropuerto esperando su avion para irse a Kyoto. Obviamente, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Fui yo mismo a tratar de convencerla de que no se fuera.

Zukaru: HIKARIIIII!

Hikari: Zukaru?

Zukaru *Jadeos* En serio debes irte?

Hikari: Bueno, a menos que quieras que mi padre te mate…

Zukaru: N-No! Para nada!

"_Pasajeros con destino Kyoto por favor pasar por la puerta 3" _

Hikari: Supongo que llegó la hora….

Zukaru: Por desgracia, si…

Hikari: Zukaru, quiero que me prometas algo.

Zukaru: Lo que sea, solo dime!

Hikari: Prometeme que nunca vas a olvidarme, y yo prometo que nunca voy a olvidarte.

Zukaru: Es una promesa!

Hikari: No Zukaru, hazme una Pinkie Promesa.

Zukaru: Aaaahhh, esta bién…

"_¡Con cerrojo o en el Ojo un pastelito me arrojo!"_

Ella y yo nos despedimos. Subió a su avión y se fue, junto con mis sueños y todo lo bueno que me hubiese gustado que pasara con mi vida. Pero bueno, si el destino nos unió una vez, nos volverá a unir, ya que destino es destino al fin y al cabo.

"_Adiós, Hikari! Cuidate y cuida bien a todos mis Sueños sin sentido!"_

EL FIN.


End file.
